


Bat-Hide

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, Bat-Hide, Gen, Post-Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), because multiverse fuckery, in the IDW universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: Halloween is approaching quickly, and Ironhide has no idea about what he should do.Ifhe should do anything.





	Bat-Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.

Ironhide frowns down at the Bat-Hide figurine in his servo, completely lost in thought. Halloween is approaching quickly, if his internal calendar is anything to go by since he’s updated it. The Lennoxes would’ve had pumpkins out by now. Sarah would be making caramel apples and Will would be  hoarding stockpiling candy - usually in Ironhide’s cab, mind you. Annabelle would already have her costume picked out.

His first Halloween Ironhide had participated in Annabelle had dressed as a witch. He wonders what she would want to be this year?

The thought hurts, so Ironhide pushes it away. That isn’t the point right now. The point is Halloween is approaching quickly, and Ironhide has no idea about what he should do.  _ If  _ he should do anything.

…Should he do something?

Ironhide’s frown deepens. The little face of the figurine - his face - stares back at him from behind its black mask.

“You’re not helping,” he mutters, setting the figurine back in its rightful place before turning away.


End file.
